Deathberry
by mayloc
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia. El reencuentro más esperado.


***SPOILERS **si no estás leyendo el manga o no has llegado al capítulo 423 :)

*** **Hace mucho tiempo que no me ponía a escribir otra historia de Bleach (tengo muchas ideas pero poco tiempo para desarrollarlas, jeje), pero el capítulo 423 me dejó tan impresionada que tenía que escribir algo. Esto es solamente una historia breve de cómo me gustaría que fuese el reencuentro entre Ichigo y Rukia. Espero que os guste! Cualquier comentario será bien recibido :) Gracias!

**DEATHBERRY (La muerte y la fresa) 4.0.**

"No puedo sentir ningún poder espiritual. Incluso el de Rukia está desapareciendo lentamente. Realmente he perdido mis poderes".

Ichigo.

"Esto es una despedida, Ichigo".

Rukia.

_Bleach. Capítulo 423. __Bleach my Soul_ (Farewell Swords)*.

*Por si alguien aún no lo sabe Kubo ha cambiado el título del capítulo 423 que aparece en el volumen 48 del manga. Ahora se llama _Bleach my Soul._

**I**

La explosión es tan violenta que aplasta a Ichigo sin piedad contra el suelo, arrastrándole por el asfalto a varios metros de distancia.

Cuando trata de incorporarse con el cuerpo magullado y dolorido, la cabeza le da vueltas y el pitido agudo que retumba en sus oídos le impide escuchar los gritos de Ishida, que gesticula alterado en su dirección, desde el otro lado de la calle.

Le cuesta fijar la vista y le escuecen los ojos por la ceniza y por el esfuerzo, pero se levanta con resolución. A su alrededor se suceden nuevos estallidos y detonaciones que se manifiestan a través de breves fogonazos de luz y grandes columnas de humo y escombros.

"¡Kurosaki! ¡Pónte a cubierto!"

La voz de su amigo le suena ahora como un eco lejano en medio del caos y, cuando consigue verle de nuevo entre la espesa neblina, Ichigo nota un extraño cosquilleo en la base de la nuca. Sobre el arranque de su arco, Ishida ha dibujado una perfecta flecha Quincy que dispara en su dirección, enviándola justo por encima de su hombro derecho hacia algo que se hace añicos a sus espaldas. El tiro es tan ajustado que Ichigo tiene que apartarse de golpe para evitar acabar con un desfavorecedor corte de pelo.

"¡Eh!¡Cuidado con lo que haces, idiota!¡Casi me arrancas una oreja!"

Ishida abre la boca sorprendido y se desplaza hasta él con un rápido movimiento.

"¿Pero qué dices?¡Esa flecha estaba perfectamente orientada! ¡Ni siquiera hacía falta que te movieras ni un solo…" Las palabras se pierden en su garganta por un momento cuando cae en la cuenta del motivo de la discusión. "Kurosaki… ¿Has visto esa flecha?"

Ichigo asiente ligeramente incómodo.

"Entonces tú…después de tanto tiempo…"

"No".

Su respuesta llega acompañada de un nuevo ataque y antes de que pueda reaccionar, la mano de Ishida se ha aferrado a su chaqueta y los aleja a los dos del punto de impacto.

"Explícate antes de que esto empiece a ponerse feo de verdad". Lo dice con voz tajante mientras echa un vistazo cauteloso a su alrededor. "Sea lo que sea".

Ichigo duda durante unos segundos pero al final suspira resignado. No le parece el mejor momento para andar con evasivas y, de todas formas, tenía planeado contarlo esa misma tarde en la tienda de Urahara, que era exactamente el lugar hacia dónde se dirigían minutos antes de verse envueltos en mitad de aquel asalto.

"Desde hace unos días puedo ver cosas. Puedo _sentir_ cosas que…". Se detiene de golpe al observar la reacción de Ishida, que parece extrañamente animado. Ichigo le hace una mueca. "No pongas esa cara. No he recuperado mis poderes".

Le cuesta más de lo que pensaba pronunciar la última frase y aparta la vista incómodo, decidido a esquivar su inquisitiva mirada Quincy.

"Pero hace un momento has sido capaz de ver mi flecha sin dificultad".

Ishida se coloca las gafas con precisión, adoptando una postura más seria. Ichigo, en cambio, hace un gesto evasivo con la mano.

"¿Y qué? Además de eso sólo he podido ver algunas sombras y las sensaciones son muy confusas". Aunque lo ha intentado una y otra vez, aún no ha sido capaz de detectar nada con detalle. "En realidad, ahora mismo no tengo ni idea de qué demonios está pasando".

"Pues ya somos dos".

Las explosiones vuelven a sucederse a su alrededor con violencia, lo que les obliga a moverse sin parar. Ishida hace todo lo que puede para apartarlos de las zonas peligrosas, pero los ataques son cada vez más intensos y hasta ahora no ha sido capaz de distinguir a un sólo enemigo, lo que lo hace todo mucho más complicado. Lo único que consigue percibir son distintos focos desconocidos de poder espiritual aquí y allá. Sin embargo, le cuesta elaborar un plan de ataque sólo con esa información, y tener que arrastrar a Ichigo con él la mayor parte del tiempo no ayuda demasiado. Ichigo hace todo lo que puede para no ser estorbo, pero aunque sus reflejos son tan buenos como siempre, su percepción sigue siendo muy vaga, así que depende de las instrucciones del Quincy para moverse. Aunque trata de concentrarse, la frustración que siente por su falta de poder le pone furioso y le aturde.

De pronto, Ishida parece notar algo que le hace volverse con brusquedad hacia su izquierda.

"¿Ishida?"

A pesar de que siguen levantándose grandes columnas de humo por todas partes, algo parece haber cambiado de repente y, durante un momento, Ichigo experimenta una extraña sensación de suspenso. Como si alguien estuviera jugando con el tiempo y con el espacio y aquello no fuera más que una ilusión. La sensación, sin embargo, a pesar de ser extraña, le resulta familiar.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

Ishida sigue demasiado absorto en algo que Ichigo no es capaz de percibir como para contestar a una pregunta que, en realidad, se ha formulado como un pensamiento en voz alta.

El cosquilleo que había estado notando todo el tiempo se hace más grande, su estómago parece dar un vuelco y se nota ligeramente mareado_. Es esa sensación_. El corazón se le acelera cuando cae en la cuenta. Es lo mismo que sintió la noche que conoció a Rukia. Justo segundos antes de verla entrar en su habitación, cuando el tiempo pareció detenerse.

Durante un momento está tan ocupado en retener ese sentimiento en su memoria, que no percibe que vuelven a ser atacados.

"¡Kurosaki!"

La voz de Ishida le saca de su ensimismamiento y esta vez, Ichigo es capaz de distinguirlo todo con absoluta claridad. Una bola de energía similar a un cero se dirige directamente hacia él. Sin saber cómo se ha alejado tanto de Ishida, tarda apenas una décima de segundo en comprender que está completamente indefenso y que no podrá apartarse a tiempo.

Instintivamente cierra los ojos, esperando el impacto. Pero el tiempo pasa y lo único que llega hasta él, es la onda expansiva de la explosión, que lo empuja hacia atrás y le hace rodar sobre si mismo.

Cuando abre los ojos tirado en el suelo, la espesa humareda que se levanta delante de sus ojos le impide ver bien, aunque está seguro de poder distinguir una nueva sombra a sólo unos pocos pasos de distancia. Se pregunta qué o quién acaba de protegerle.

"¡Ishida! ¡Dile a ese idiota que retroceda!".

Ichigo se queda paralizado de golpe, incapaz de creer lo que acaba de oír. _Esa voz. _Sacude la cabeza a ambos lados con fuerza y se da unos golpecitos en la frente. ¿Cómo podría ser ella? Sin duda ha debido golpearse la cabeza más fuerte de lo que creía y su imaginación le está jugando una mala pasada. ¿Cómo podría escuchar tan claramente su voz?

Ishida se acerca hasta él y respira aliviado tras comprobar que no ha resultado herido.

"Será mejor que te quedes aquí, Kurosaki".

Ichigo está a punto de replicar que no es ningún niño y que puede cuidarse solo. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, la atmósfera comienza, por fin, a despejarse frente a sus ojos. De repente, no es capaz de escuchar nada que no sea el propio latido de su corazón. No es capaz de ver más allá de la sombra que tiene delante y que lentamente empieza a tomar forma.

Al principio es sólo una mancha indefinida más en medio de la calle pero, poco a poco, el contorno borroso se convierte en un cuepo pequeño y bien formado, las ondas del viento en una corta melena oscura, el perfil de la calle en el uniforme de shinigami y sobre todo, el reflejo de las últimas luces de la tarde, en la blanca y reluciente zampakutoh.

A Ichigo le cuesta respirar y se le amontonan los pensamientos. Le parece todo tan irreal que tiene la sensación de estar caminando en sueños y, a pesar de todo, ahora no tiene ninguna duda. Es ella y está justo delante de él.

_Rukia_.

Aunque tiene ganas de gritar, no es capaz de pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Poco a poco comienza a verlo todo con nitidez. A distinguir cada detalle de lo que tiene a su alrededor. No sólo está Rukia. Un poco más allá también está Renji. De pronto, la dimensión real y la espiritual vuelven a estar en perfecta armonía con sus sentidos. Cómo si le hubieran arrancado una apretada venda de los ojos. Siente fluir la energía a través de su cuerpo muy despacio y, aunque comprende que aún va a tardar en recuperar la totalidad de sus poderes, está tranquilo. Por primera vez en diecisiete meses se siente tranquilo porque vuelve a estar todo ahí, dentro de su pecho. Todos los vínculos que creía perdidos. Rukia, Ishida, Renji. Y _Zangetsu_. Puede sentirlos a todos. Cada átomo de energía espiritual que flota en el aire le devuelve poco a poco su identidad de shinigami.

La llegada de refuerzos parece haber desconcertado a sus atacantes, que siguen sin dejarse ver, y la atmosfera se llena de una extraña quietud. Ichigo no cree que vaya a durar más de unos segundos, pero es justo el tiempo que necesita para volver a ponerse en pie con renovadas fuerzas y aliviar el nudo que hasta ahora le oprimía la garganta.

"Rukia".

Sin embargo, las palabras suenan tan torpes y débiles al salir de sus labios que se siente avergonzado. A sólo unos pocos metros de distancia. _A tan sólo unos pocos metros_. Rukia da un breve respingo al escuchar su voz y luego se queda muy quieta.

"¿Ichigo?"

Oír a Rukia pronunciar su nombre después de tanto tiempo le produce una extraña sensación de vértigo en el estómago. Cuando ladea la cabeza lentamente para mirarlo, Ichigo contiene la respiración. Sus grandes ojos se posan finalmente sobre él y el corazón se le dispara.

"Ichigo… ¿Puedes verme?"

Ichigo asiente despacio y Rukia se mueve unos pasos hacia delante. Está allí mismo, frente a él. _Hablando_ con él. Sus ojos, sus manos, sus labios. Está todo ahí. Hace un momento no podía verla y ahora no puede hacer otra cosa que no sea mirarla. _Y sentirla_. Su energía espiritual vuelve a estar por todas partes, más limpia y fuerte que ninguna.

"Pero tú… ¿cómo…?"

Incapaz de terminar la frase, Rukia parece esperar algún tipo de explicación por su parte, pero a Ichigo le sobran todas las palabras del mundo. Le sobra todo el espacio. Le sobra todo lo que no sea ella.

Mientras siga mirándole de esa forma con sus perfectos ojos azules, Ichigo está decidido a no hacer absolutamente nada. Quisiera correr hacia ella y tocarla, pero elige no moverse. Elige no hablar, no pestañear. Si pudiera hacerlo, dejaría hasta de respirar. Dejaría de hacer hasta el mínimo gesto que pudiera apartarlo de ella. El miedo a que Rukia se desvanezca si mueve un sólo músculo de su cuerpo lo mantiene ahí parado, sonriendo como un absurdo monigote.

Ella, sin embargo, da un paso más y luego otro. Empuñando a Sode no Shirayuki con una mano y colocando la otra sobre su pecho, avanza despacio hasta él, sin dejar de mirarle. Las palabras se le amontonan a Ichigo en la garganta cuando se da cuenta de que, si quisiera, podría alargar el brazo y _tocarla_.

A lo lejos, escucha un grito de aviso de Renji, pero está tan absorto en sus propios pensamientos que apenas es capaz de reaccionar cuando ve a Rukia girarse de golpe y esquivar a duras penas un doloroso ataque.

La fuerza del impacto le aleja de ella, que cae rodando sobre sí misma gimiendo de dolor. A Ichigo no ha llegado a alcanzarle, pero nota el golpe con fuerza por todas partes,.

"¡Rukia!".

Sin pensarlo echa a correr hacia ella.

"¡Quieto!" Su tono de voz es tan tajante que lo frena de golpe, a medio camino. "No des un sólo paso más".

El cuerpo magullado de Rukia tiembla ligeramente. Le sangra el hombro izquierdo y parte del labio inferior, pero sus palabras son enérgicas y seguras. Hace lo posible por incorporarse con rapidez y llegar hasta Sode no Shirayuki, que se le ha escapado de entre los dedos al tratar de contener el golpe, pero el enemigo es más rápido y la envía de nuevo por los aires con una segunda ofensiva sin que Ichigo pueda hacer nada para remediarlo.

_Maldición._

Ichigo corre de nuevo hacia ella, sintiendo el corazón martilleándole en los oídos.

"¡He dicho que no te muevas de ahí, idiota!" Esta vez, su voz suena más débil que antes pero su resolución es la misma de siempre. "¿Es que no ves que es peligroso?".

Pero a él no le importa lo peligroso que sea. Le da igual no poder usar sus poderes o no ser capaz de percibir con suficiente claridad lo que está pasando. Sólo le importa llegar a tiempo de frenar un nuevo ataque contra ella. Sea como sea.

Rukia no deja de gritarle que deje de avanzar, pero no da ningún resultado. Le grita que está bien, que puede defenderse sola, pero Ichigo sigue corriendo sin parar hacia ella. Le duele tanto el cuerpo que casi no puede moverse, su zampakutoh sigue estando demasiado lejos y se siente una estúpida por haberse distraído de esa forma en medio de una situación tan comprometida.

Su misión estaba muy clara. Identificaría y derrotaría a los intrusos tal y como se les había ordenado. Ayudaría a Ishida, protegería a Ichigo y después volvería a la Sociedad de Almas. Había estado preparándose a conciencia para el momento en el que volvería a verle. Quería mitigar todo lo posible el dolor que le produciría mirarlo después de tanto tiempo sin que él pudiera percibir su presencia. Simplemente se dedicaría a mirarlo durante un momento desde la distancia para comprobar que se encontraba bien, y después emprendería el camino de vuelta. Lo que no se le había ocurrido pensar ni por un momento, es que Ichigo podría estar recuperando sus poderes después de tanto tiempo y que, de hecho, sí sería capaz de verla.

Eso, por supuesto, no era ninguna excusa para su comportamiento. Por haber perdido la concentración de esa forma los estaba poniendo a los dos en peligro y, como siempre, Ichigo se negaba a entrar en razón.

Rukia consigue incorporarse finalmente, pero sus músculos se han vuelto más pesados por las contusiones y, aunque presiente llegar el tercero de los azotes energéticos y se lanza hacia delante para recuperar su zampakutoh, no consigue alcanzarla a tiempo. Sin embargo, esta vez no siente llegar el latigazo hasta ella y cuando levanta la vista para descubrir el por qué, el corazón parece estallarle en el pecho. Ichigo se encuentra justo delante, frenando el golpe enemigo con su propio cuerpo y ahogando un grito amargo.

"I…¡Ichigo!"

La oleada energética que estalla contra su espalda es tan violenta que le desgarra la ropa y la piel hasta derramar su sangre por el suelo. Ichigo aguanta como puede la embestida pero tiembla de dolor y su cuerpo se precipita hacia delante con pesadez.

"¡Ichigo!"

Con sus brazos magullados y agotados, Rukia consigue atraparle antes de que caiga del todo al suelo y, sosteniéndose sobre sus rodillas para mantenerse aferrada a él, apoya todo su cuerpo contra su pecho. Aunque parece estar inconsciente y su respiración es entrecortada, Rukia puede sentir los latidos de su corazón acelerado contra su oído.

"¿Puedes oírme? ¡Ichigo!".

Su garganta emite un sonido débil e imperceptible y, tras unos segundos angustiosos, muy lentamente su cuerpo vuelve a reaccionar. Parece que está tratando de decir algo, pero el sonido de su voz es tan ténue que Rukia necesita de todo su empeño para conseguir escucharle.

"¿Estás… bien…Rukia?"

Realmente tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no echarse a llorar allí mismo. Los dedos de sus manos se aferran temblorosos a lo poco que queda de la camiseta desgarrada de Ichigo y su rostro se hunde en su pecho dolorido y sangrante. Las palabras se le amontonan en los labios con urgencia.

"¡Maldito tonto! ¡Eso debería de preguntártelo yo a ti! ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así?" ¡Te dije que te estuvieras quieto! ¿Es que te has vuelto completamente loco? ¡Podrías haber muerto! ¿Qué creías que ibas a conseguir haciendo una cosa tan estúpida?..."

"Protegerte".

La voz de Ichigo sigue siendo débil, pero el lejano eco de sus palabras es más que suficiente para hacer callar a Rukia, que no había podido dejado de hablar a toda velocidad y sin respirar.

"Sólo quería protegerte".

De pronto, siente como los brazos de Ichigo recuperan parte de su fuerza perdida y se aferran con suavidad en torno a ella, rodeándola.

"Te he echado tanto de menos…"

Rukia nota el calor de sus manos en su espalda, la intensidad de su cuerpo envolviendo al suyo y, con el rostro todavía hundido en su pecho y escuchando el intenso latido de su corazón, finalmente se pone a llorar.

"Idiota". El suave reproche hace sonreir a Ichigo que al notar como sus lágrimas se derraman sobre su piel la sujeta con más fuerza. "No es momento para esto".

"Lo se".

Durante un segundo, tiene miedo de que Rukia se aparte, pero a pesar de sus palabras, ella se mantiene allí mismo, pegada a él. El tiempo pasa pero ninguno de los dos hace uno solo movimiento para alejarse del otro.

Aunque las explosiones siguen sucediéndose a su alrededor, ahora ya no consiguen alcanzarles. Ichigo supone que Ishida y Renji deben estar haciendo algo al respecto y aunque sabe que su posición es peligrosa y que debería soltarla en ese mismo momento para obligarla a ponerse a salvo, en realidad no se le ocurre un sitio mejor para que Rukia esté segura que entre sus brazos. Simplemente no piensa moverse. No va a mover ni un solo músculo hasta que Rukia se canse de él y le patee su insolente trasero por abrazarla con demasiada fuerza.

Si pudiera, se quedaría así para siempre.

FIN.


End file.
